


The Invitation

by dixid



Series: The Birthday Present [4]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/pseuds/dixid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim turns the tables on Jason with a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirax2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirax2/gifts).



This wasn't the outcome Jason had been expecting when he tracked Tim down to make sure he made it back to Gotham for Dick's Birthday. Not that he was complaining, or that he could complain even if he felt inclined. Tim had seen to that.

Jason had wanted Tim to kidnap Dick for his Birthday; hoping a night of fun would ease the tension between the two. In return he'd planned to keep Tim's meeting with a contact in Madrid. The youngest former-Robin had surprised him with his demand for Jason to go with him back to Gotham. They were stepping out of the JLA transporter into one of the Robin's Nest that only Tim had known about when the unthinkable happened; the sneaky Baby Bird got the drop on him.

When he came back to awareness he was face up on a large bed, securely fastened to the sturdy bedposts at his wrists and ankles. Testing the restraints he took a moment to admire the kid's rope work, he wouldn't be going anywhere until someone released him. The ropes weren't uncomfortably tight, but tied in a way that made struggling against the bonds futile. Even as he thought to himself that it wasn't the worst situation he'd ever been in, he was noticing that Tim had decided to strip him down to his boxers while he'd been been out of it. Suddenly buying Bat-Boxers wasn't quite so funny. He wondered if Tim had managed to crack a smile at the boxers, the kid needed to laugh more. If he had, maybe Jason's humiliation was worth the price.

Tim walked back into the room, one had held long lengths of red, green, yellow and black ribbons.

"You're awake, good," he said nonchalantly. He held up first one ribbon, then another as if trying to make up his mind. He was still in the causal clothes he'd been wearing at his hotel in Madrid.

Jason was too absorbed watching Tim's teeth worry his lower lip to question his situation, it wasn't as if Tim was going to hurt him. He just wondered what was going on in that freaky brain that made Tim decide that tying Jason up was a good idea. Normally they just hurled insults at each other, this new development had thrown Jason out of sync. Or maybe it was whatever Tim had used to take him down. But the ropes intrigued him, and for once it felt okay that he wasn't the one calling the shots. He'd let Tim run the show for now.

"Hmm, I think we'll go with the black ribbon." As Tim threaded the ribbon under his neck and tied it into an elaborate bow, Jason recalled their earlier conversation about Dick's Birthday. Time had threatened to put a bow on him and tell Dick that his present wasn't exchangeable. Suddenly the evening was potentially more interesting.

When Jason opened his mouth, intending to ask the plan was, Tim took advantage of the movement to put a ball gag between his teeth. Not please to be unable to speak, Jason leveled his best Bat glare at Tim.

"Sssh," Tim whispered as he moved to straddle Jason's hips. "It's supposed to be a surprise party, you wouldn't want to give away the surprise, would you?"

Jason felt the rough texture of Tim's jeans slide against the thin silk of his boxers, he struggled to keep himself from thrusting up into the sensation, but he couldn't keep the pleasure that swept over him from showing on his face.

"Feels good doesn't it? Being spread out and tied down, not knowing what's going to happen next." Tim ghosted him fingertips down Jason's chest and abs before continuing his one-sided conversation.

"We can't get ahead of out selves though, we need to wait for the guest of honor. I sent the invitation after I got you situated. By the way, Babs loved the boxers. It shouldn't take long for Dick to track down the cell signal."

He picked up a cell phone off the floor, turning it so that Jason could see the picture he'd taken. Jason raised an eyebrow, silently indicating his doubt that Dick would be coming to rescue him.

"He'll show, want to know how I know?"

Jason thought that if Tim began to monologue on how wonderful Dick was, and how he'd never abandon his brother to be humiliated by being tied up while wearing Bat boxers, he was going to be violently ill, gagged or not. Another Bat glare didn't slow Tim's conversation.

"We were working together on a mission in the "Haven and he got dosed with some sort of designer drug that makes you incredibly aroused, and in Dick's case very talkative. I subdued him, but I couldn't gag him to make him shut up, in case he got ill, which was one of the drug's possible side effects. So I spent an entire night listening to his very graphic fantasies, and taking cold showers."

Tim paused, "I suppose you'd tell me I should have taken advantage of the situation." Jason managed to convey his opinion of "Fuck yeah" with an eyeroll.

"Back to the point, I know Dick will come to rescue you because he told me, in great detail, how he'd love to have the opportunity to have see you like this."

Jason's eyes went wide in surprise, causing Tim to smirk as he drew his nails down Jason's sides.

"He talked about how hot you looked in those tiny green shorts, your thighs were so muscular. He went on and on about way he'd like to tie you to a bed do dirty, messy things to you. He couldn't decide what he wanted more, to get off by rubbing himself against those hard muscles, or dragging those shorts down them down and sucking you off."

He couldn't believe what Tim was saying, there was no way Dick had talked about him like that especially not in front of Tim.

Tim leaned down and bit Jason's jaw. A shiver of desire ran through his body and suddenly being tied down wasn't what he wanted. Between the restraints and Tim's conversation, he was hard, and dammit, Tim could at least touch his cock.

Sensing his impatience, Tim nuzzled his neck and whispered. ""It won't be much longer, he's been watching and listening to us for the last six minutes."

As Jason was processing that statement, Tim got up and went to open the window. A cool wind teased across Jason's flushed skin as he heard Tim say, "Happy Birthday Dick".


End file.
